A wheel suspension such as this is disclosed, for example, by EP 0 288 654 131, and is also designated a trapezoidal guide rod shaft. The bearing spring, not shown, and the telescopic shock absorber generally rest on the wheel support and/or on the lower connecting or trapezoidal guide rod. In addition, the lower trapezoidal guide rod is connected to the wheel support by way of two guide rod bearings the extended pivot axis of which intersects as a tilted shaft the pivot axis of guide rod bearings upstream from the wheel suspension as viewed in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle. In the upper guide rod plane there are also two guide rods hinge-connected to the wheel support, the front guide rod of which, because of its spatial configuration, effects a specific elastokinematic roll steer effect of the wheel suspension with preferred understeering tendency in travel on curves.
The object of the invention is to indicate a generic wheel suspension which, in addition to a structurally favorable configuration of the functional components in relation to each other, also provides in the vehicle a guide for the wheels which is especially vibration-resistant and possesses specific elastokinematic properties.